


All Your Love Tonight

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Brian, Dom Freddie Mercury, Dom John Deacon, Dom Roger Taylor (Queen), Foursome - M/M/M/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Sub Brian May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Will you be good for us?” Roger whispered into his ear, brushing his long hair to the side to press a kiss onto his neck.“Yes, sir, I will.” Brian’s voice was soft and even.[Ask: (i know that Brian's birthday probably already passed but could i still have some poly queen birthday sex with bottom sub Brian please thank you dearrrrrr)]





	All Your Love Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> A request I got on my tumblr (@deaky-disco-queen, come say Hi) and decided to post here too;

“You look so pretty, my darling.” 

Brian shuddered at Freddie’s words, trying to figure out where exactly he was in the room but thanks to the blindfold, all he could see was darkness. 

He could hear steps approaching, the soft pad of naked feet on wood told him it was Roger, who never wore socks around the flat and then a warm hand touched his shoulder before trailing down between the shoulder blades. Brian leaned into the touch, careful not to lose his balance while still kneeling. 

“Will you be good for us?” Roger whispered into his ear, brushing his long hair to the side to press a kiss onto his neck. 

“Yes, sir, I will.” Brian’s voice was soft and even, already on the edge of slipping into sub-space. 

Freddie chuckled, surprisingly close to him. Brian strained to hear John, the only one that didn’t do anything yet. A finger hooked around the leather of his collar, gently tugging him upwards, back onto his feet and Brian followed obediently, shivering when Roger’s shirt brushed over his naked thigh. 

Once he stood, Freddie pressed himself along his back, resting his chin on his shoulder. His hands brushed over Brian’s hip bones before wrapping loosely around Brian’s dick, making him moan and buck up, trying to get more friction. Then, Roger stepped into his space, grabbed his waist and kissed him deeply. 

Brian moaned into his mouth, shivering at Freddie’s giggle right next to his ear. 

“So needy, dear. Deaky, help us out, please.” 

He could hear steps coming closer and then a new hand buried itself in his hair, pulling his head back and forcing him to break the kiss. Roger happily kissed and bit his way down Brian’s neck and collar bone, busying himself there for a moment before slipping further down. 

Brian groaned loudly when his hot mouth wrapped around his dick, his hips held in place by Freddie. John then took over where Roger left off, swallowing Brian’s moans and whines. His legs were shaking and he was clinging to John with one hand, the other grabbing Roger’s hair. 

Freddie clicked his tongue and made him let go of the blond strands. 

“Behave, Bri.”

He could feel on of Roger’s hands sneak towards his ass, pressing up against his entrance and making him whine and trying to buck up again. It was probably too dry but he was desperate. Breaking away from kissing John to catch his breath, he couldn’t help but beg between pants, voice rough and clearly needy.   
Roger pulled back with a chuckle, nipping at his inner thigh. 

“Impatient much?” 

“Please! Please, I can’t- I need- Please.” 

Brian knew he was babbling nonsense, not able to finish a sentence but he also knew that they liked it when he got so overwhelmed he got speechless, only capable of begging. 

“We’re going to take good care of you, love.” John said, pinching his nipples slightly and making him jump. 

“Thank you, sirs.” 

Together, they managed to maneuver him onto the bed. He ended up sitting between John’s legs, the younger man holding his hands in place while Roger and Freddie took turns licking and sucking at his dick with vigor. His head was thrown back, mouth hanging open and he didn’t even try holding back any sounds. Heat was coiling low in his stomach, his whines getting higher and more desperate but before he could finally come, both pulled off, leaving him panting and begging with tears threatening to spill. 

“Turn around, darling.” 

Brian complied and turned and John took the opportunity, pulling him down and opening Brian’s mouth further to push into his hot, willing mouth. He shifted slightly to be able to take him deeper, moaning around his dick, searching for hold on his thighs. 

“God, just like that, love. You’re doing great.” John groaned, gently thrusting upwards. 

Somebody opened the knot of his blindfold and Brian had to blink a couple of times before his eyes got used to the light and he could look up at John with teary eyes. He was almost distracted enough by giving John a blowjob to not notice Roger lubing up his fingers. 

It was cold against his entrance; making him gasp but Roger didn’t give him time to tense up, pushing one finger in. Brian groaned and needed a moment to find a rhythm when Roger started moving his finger. 

The blond had never been the most patient man and knowing Brian could take it, he didn’t waste time and added a second finger, then a third. John tightened his hold onto Brian’s hair to hold him still while he fucked his mouth. 

Freddie pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades, raking his fingers down Brian’s sides before starting to jerk him off slowly, occasionally mouthing and biting at his shoulder. 

With three different but complementary rhythms going on, Brian couldn’t do much but holding onto John’s thighs, his sounds muffled. 

“We’re going to take our time with you today, darling.” Freddie whispered, peppering kisses along his shoulder. “You’re so gorgeous, my dear. We can’t get enough of you. Tonight is all about you.” 

Brian reached back blindly, finding Freddie’s hand and squeezing it hard. He knew his boyfriend would take good care of him.


End file.
